


Night Voyage

by valis2



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Futurefic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-12
Updated: 2009-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valis2/pseuds/valis2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After I read Oddmonster's Code Blue story, I found myself imagining Cody piloting the <i>Riptide</i> at night to join Nick, and this is the result of those imaginings, just a wee little ficlet from Cody's POV.  You needn't have read Code Blue to read this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Voyage

Here, there's a space for what Cody's always wanted, between a breath of air and a mouthful of salt water, under the witnessing moon.

The endless tracks of the sea surround him, the foaming spray graces his cheek; the stars faintly map his course. Love is like ink in his veins, blotting out the chill.

At night the ocean's rhythm changes. Slow thrum of his heartbeat, the warm weight of love dark and secret in his chest. Night heat resting on his skin. He remembers an incandescent touch, that first moment of lightning, the startled flash of a pupil expanded against blue.

How long has Nick been his North Star? How long ago did he silence the siren of regret?

Again and again he pilots through the night, through the cooling fog. The wheel is in his hands. The deck is under his feet. The water is there, it buoys him, sustains him. The wind caresses his back. He pilots by feel, the hum of the engine vibrating in his bones.

Though years have passed, though the sands have shifted under their feet countless times, the lightning remains, the crackle of white-hot energy between them. He sips his coffee, too sweet against his tongue, and watches the dark waves before him. Nick will be there at the docks, hard-edged against the lights of the pier, voice soft with relief. Later, those hands will hold him, cherish him, but first they'll draw in the lines, coil them with care, rough braid against rough callouses.

Forget the sun, forget the warmth; he has all he needs in Nick's glow. He can almost feel it, the dark heat of his presence in the night, guiding him onward. There is no need to fear Charybdis in the black waters; Nick is there to drive the monsters away.

In their bed, skin against skin, there is nothing but passion. He gave up holding back long ago at the hospital, Nick's life hanging in the balance, and now he swears he can feel Nick breathing, even across the water, matching him breath for breath, heartbeat quickening with the nearness.

The ocean is capricious. It storms, it rages; implacable, it devours ships, tears rocks apart. Tonight, however, it bears him to his beloved, and he murmurs a thankful word as the lights of the pier emerge from the gloom.


End file.
